Apple Campus
The Apple Campus is a corporate headquarters of Apple Inc, located in Cupertino, California, United States. Reiner Satrio's house is very near. Besides the factory in California, there are two other factories in China and Malaysia. Apple Park The Apple Park is the future headquarters of the Apple Inc, and is based at 1 Infinite Loop. In April 2006, Steve Jobs announced to the city council of Cupertino that Apple had acquired nine contiguous properties to build a second campus, the Apple Campus 2. Construction began in 2013 and completed in 2017, it had been delayed from 2015. The campus will have seven cafes, and the largest three-level café is for 3,000 sitting people, it has light-colored stone lining and glass railing with no metal support. It is surrounded by extensive landscaping. The mezzanine space of can accommodate 600 people and 1,750 seats on terraces outside, with a capacity to serve 15,000 lunches a day, housed by specially designed 500 tables made of solid spesshart white oak, measuring long and wide. The sports tables and benches resemble those in Apple Stores. The large doors of the main restaurant are tall, the biggest in the world. The cafe extends to grassy landscape well beyond the glass walls and will be able to dine al fresco in an area Apple’s calling the glade. The inner part will have a park, with fruit trees and winding pathways, inspired by the fruit orchids in California. A pond is located here. The design hides the roads and parking spots underground. The campus uses glass only on the walls of the inner courtyard or to the landscape facing the exterior of the building. The campus is designed with winding paths that traverses the campus, with verdant surroundings, with open seating areas for employees to meet. Around 83,000 sq ft (7,700 m2) of space is for meetings and breakout spaces in the building. A breathing, hollow and concrete slab will be used as HVAC system, buildings, floor and ceilings. A total of 4,300 such slabs will be used for building. Some of the slabs weigh 60,000 pounds (27,000 kilograms). Employees travelling to Apple will board the bus and depart from the main bus station, which leads to the main campus via the two wide staircases. The bus fleet will grow by 20%. Parking is built both underground and in large parking spaces accommodating approximately 20,000 employees. Cupertino regulations requires 11,000 parking spaces. 700 new electric vehicle charging ports will be added on the site. There will be 2,000 parking spaces in the subterranean parking garage. The parking will be managed by sensors and apps, which will manage the traffic and parking spaces. There will also be 2,000 bicycle parking spaces. There will be 1,000 bikes in the campus. The North Tantau Avenue Visitor Center is a two-story 20,135 sq ft (1,870.6 m2) structure which features a 2,386 sq ft (221.7 m2) café and observation deck overlooking the campus and an Apple Store. The estimated cost of the center is $80M. The property at 10700 N. Tantau (NE corner of Tantau and Pruneridge) is across the road from the campus proper and abuts a Santa Clara residential neighborhood. The underground parking garage, with close to 700 spaces, has an estimated cost of $26M.